


Just like that

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Somnophilia, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Before, Obi-Wan would have been ashamed of himself. But that was Before Cody.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Just like that

Some vode like to joke that a Jedi General can hear a pin drop on the other side of the Senate and tell the colour of the floor.

It’s false, of course, a Jedi has no more good hearing that the rest of the specie he’s part of, but if the pin is important, like for example the safety pin of a grenade, a Jedi General will _feel_ it drop, at the other side of town if necessary. Jedi are difficult to surprise and with the war going on, always vigilant in a way that’s not exactly healthy.

Which means Cody is aware of rare it is that he can touch Obi-Wan, even roll him over, that he can move around in their bunk, or play with his exhausted lover, and that Obi-Wan will continue to slumber peacefully until he’s well rested, and not, as a shiny who made the mistake of waking up General Skywalker once, end up with a lit lightsaber as his throat. (The shiny was fine. Not Skywalker, who was send to remedial meditations, which seems do wonderfully for his temper.)

More important, it makes Obi-Wan go all soft and happy, this proof that his body and his Force skills recognize Cody. If the Jedi was the only one deciding about that, all his nights would be shortened by Cody waking him up like that. Thankfully, Cody has more brains in the health department.

But sometimes, when things have been going more smoothly on the war front, sometimes like this morning, on a rare five days down time…..

Obi-Wan emerges so slowly. Slowly, slowly….There is warmth and softness, and the air of the room is warmer than usual. The sheets have been pushed on the floor and he’s naked, on his belly, half smothering himself with a pillow as he does when he sleeps really deeply. Two strong hands are on his hips, a mouth against his neck, he can fell the irritation of the skin here, where Cody’s three days beard has rasped against it. There isn’t an iota of tension in his muscles, he can feel himself melting into the mattress. A hand opens his legs and he feels oil being poured, way more oil than necessary. On those days, Cody like things messy, and how could he reproach it to his lover, raised into the clinical sterility of Kamino. The hand comes back, explores his cleft, his balls, presses around and Obi-Wan finds enough brain power to moan.

“Nice of you to join,” Cody laughs, his rich voice just against his ear. Obi-Wan goes to open his legs a little more, an invitation, but Cody stops him, presses them to push them like he wants.

“Just let them like that, pet”, he breaths against Obi-Wan’s neck, “just roll on your side for me. Good; good. You’re so warm and relaxed like that.” He bites the skin of a shoulder, not hard, just hard enough to make Obi-Wan tremble like a leaf.

“Shhh,” Cody whispers, licking the trace of his teeth, “You’re safe, pet. Just like that. Close your legs for me. Let me…” Obi-Wan obeys, let it happens just like that, let Cody takes his pleasure and direct his own. Cody’s pushes between his thighs, the oil slicking the ride. A questing finger presses against his rim, and Obi-Wan realizes he’s already half-open, that Cody played with him when he slept, and he moans again at the idea, wanton. Cody laughs, reading his reactions like an open book.

“Perhaps one day I will take you when you’re sleeping,” he teases, raining small kisses everywhere he can reach, licking a bead of sweat and savouring the taste of skin, and the fire in Obi-Wan’s belly burns higher at the idea. Cody didn’t wake him up when he opened him, with a little luck, he could wakes up next time with Cody already in him, the hard flesh parting him, craving a place for Cody inside Obi-Wan.

“Squeeze a little harder,” Cody commands and Obi-Wan obeys immediately, little sounds punched out of him at every sensation, whorish moans which would have ashamed him before, before Cody, when pleasure was a mistake, something he thought he could do without, before Cody took him and healed him and helped him learn how there was no shame, no pain, no reason to deny. Now, the whole Senate could hear, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t care, because he is Cody’s.

Cody ruts himself to completion like that, just with the slick skin of Obi-Wan’s tights pressing around him, and his hand is unforgiving against Obi-Wan’s own sex, milking an orgasm of him like Obi-Wan’s pleasure is Cody’s, Cody’s only. And it is. Because never before Cody pleasure had been this simple, this bright, this happy.

Sleep is already calling again, demanding his due for all the weeks Obi-Wan escapes it. He feels a warm tissue on his belly, on this legs, between them, cleaning up the worst of the oil and the semen, and just when he’s about to succumb, something pressing against his rim, hard, metallic, one of their plugs.

“For later,” Cody says, and Obi-Wan feels asleep on this promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
